


Secrets

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Bondage, Character Death, Gangs, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu needs some information from Yoochun, but he's not telling.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu walked around the table, contemplating the gasping man on top of it. He was face up, but only his back touched the table. Thick chains looped down from the ceiling, ending in cuffs at each of his wrists and ankles. Four levers on the walls controlled the contraptions, letting Junsu swing his limbs around as much as he wanted.

The man was blindfolded. Thin cuts and whip marks covered most of his body. Blood dried on his skin and still seeped from some of the deeper slashes.

Junsu had watched, through the double mirror, as each wound was placed on his body.

Yunho had watched him carefully, but Junsu kept his face blank. It wasn’t hard. He wasn’t in love with Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun was a job.

Junsu sighed. It had been his job to get close to the man, lure him in, soften him up. And he did his job well. A bit too well. Now facing the task of finishing the job, he really, really didn’t want to. Spending three months with someone, no matter how distant you tried to be, no matter how emotionally detached, it didn’t always work according to plan.

But Yoochun had to be here, had to suffer.

He first met Park Yoochun on campus, posing as a dorky, klutzy college kid. It was easy to make Yoochun fall in love with him. Easy to get him into bed. Easy to smile during sex.

He ran a hand down Yoochun’s leg, stopping on his inner thigh. Yoochun jerked at the first touch and then thrashed around.

“Who’s there? What do you want?”

Yoochun had been stubbornly silent, taking his torture with a tight mouth and only a few screams. But he refused to give them information about his father’s current location.

Thinking about it now, Junsu didn’t think it was really fair. Yoochun had no contact with his father, at all. Ever. He disowned himself, lived under an assumed name, and had a normal job and went to college.

But if he didn’t know where his father was, why didn’t he say that? True, the torture would continue until the Park Family knew that their son was here, but it made no sense. Not once did Yoochun deny knowing anything about their business dealings.

Junsu touched a finger to Yoochun’s abused hole. Yoochun hissed.

No, it really wasn’t fair.

In a different life, Junsu could see himself falling in love with Park Yoochun.

“Hey, Chunnie,” he finally whispered.

Yoochun gasped. “Su? What are … Su? What’s—“ He broke off with a scream as Junsu moved the lever controlling his left leg, spreading him open.

Junsu rubbed a hand on his thigh again, fingers playing with his balls. He climbed up on the table, between Yoochun’s legs and continued rubbing his thighs.

“Don’t, Su, please.”

“Don’t what, Chunnie?”

But Junsu had been given free reign, he could to whatever he wanted to Yoochun. He unzipped his pants.

“What do they want with me, Su?”

“Just information. We’re aware that you don’t know a lot, but you haven’t given us anything.”

Yoochun scoffed.

Junsu smiled. _Did Yoochun actually know something?_ He stroked his cock

“What kind of information?” Yoochun gasped.

“Haven’t you been listening to their questions?”

“I don’t—“ He broke off with a cry when Junsu pushed his fingers into his already abused hole.

“Doesn’t matter now, baby,” Junsu said. “We have you, and your family should know by now that we have you.”

Junsu finished getting undressed.

“Su, please, don’t, please. Let me go. I don’t know anything, please.”

Junsu spread his hands over Yoochun’s inner thighs. He leaned down and sucked Yoochun’s soft cock into his mouth, playing with it until it grew hard, and Yoochun was whimpering, and thrashing.

“Don’t, Su. Please.”

Junsu pulled away from his cock, and then stroked his own. “This is your last chance, you know. We’ve been going easy on you.” Junsu held himself against Yoochun’s hole and thrust in all at once. He closed his eyes with a groan.

Yoochun screamed.

Junsu pulled out. His cock was coated in blood. He fucked Yoochun slowly.

“After this you’re going to start losing toes, and fingers and—”

Yoochun whimpered. “I don’t know anything, Su. Please believe me.”

“Oh, I do, but now it’s more about sending your family a message. We figure you’re the best way to do that. Look at it as your family duty. Taking one for the team, and all that.”

Junsu’s eyes crossed, and he was nearing his orgasm.

A prick of pain shot through his neck and he raised his hand to swat at it and then his eyes glazed over and he fell.

\-----{==|

Junsu came to on the floor. He groaned, and rolled over.

“Ah, so he’s awake finally.”

Someone kicked him, and he grunted. Another boot to his ribs.

“Changmin, stop. Lift him up.”

Arms hooked under his and hoisted him up. Someone threw water over him, and it shocked him back to himself.

What the fuck?

The last thing he remembered was fucking Yoochun.

“Leave us.”

A door opened and shut.

And then someone smacked him.

His eyes focused on Jung Yunho, and he swallowed.

“Care to explain?”

Junsu blinked. “I—I don’t know.”

He was smacked again, and then Yunho pointed a remote to a TV. It came to life.

On it, it showed four screens. In one, Junsu was fucking Yoochun. On the other was a view of the room next to Yoochun’s chamber, on the other side of the two way mirror. The guard had his cock out and was stroking one off while watching Junsu. On one of the other squares, a black clad figure sneaked down the halls, and then another, and then another. Two of them took out guards, and the third slipped into the guard room and splattered his brains against the glass before he could even turn around.

And then he went into the room with Junsu. A little dart suddenly appeared in Junsu’s shoulder, and seconds later, Junsu fell to the floor.

Two of the black figures released Yoochun and took off the blindfold. Even though he was in pain, he looked up at the camera and smiled.

“Lovely doing business with you, Jung Yunho. I’ll give your regards to my father, and tell him what a gracious host you’ve been.”

One of the others scoffed.

“And yes,” Yoochun reached out to the other and lifted the mask off his head.

Junsu gasped when Kim Jaejoong smiled up at them. He gave the camera a finger wave, and said, “Hi, Junsu baby.”

Two of them carried Yoochun out. The third kept his gun out and three more guards were killed before they made their escape.

Yunho turned the TV off.

Junsu swallowed. _Fuck. Jaejoong? His Jaejoong? God, both men he had been fucking were the enemy._

“And he left you something. He left it on the last guard they killed.” Yunho held out a white piece of paper.

With shaking hands, Junsu took it.

_Junsu  
You’re a fool if you didn’t think the first son of the Park Family wouldn’t recognize every single lackey in Jung Yunho’s organization. I’ve been using you since day one. As has Jaejoong. Consider it taking one for the team. You’re a gorgeous fool though. If you’re lucky, Yunho won’t kill you. I actually liked you. In a different life, I could have fallen in love with you.  
You’ll always been in my heart, somewhere.  
Love, Yoochun  
P.S. Boom _

Junsu looked up from the note and swallowed. He wasn’t surprised that Yunho had his gun out and he was checking the clip.

“Well?” Yunho demanded.

“He played me better than I played him,” Junsu replied, glad that his voice didn’t shake.

“Yes, he did. Any pleadings for your life?”

“Will it change anything?”

“No.” Yunho walked around the desk between them, but just as he was lifting the gun, there was a loud explosion, the entire building shook, plaster fell from the ceilings, and both Yunho and Junsu fell to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Yunho shouted.

Junsu lay, dazed on the floor. He could feel warm liquid spreading around his head, and he laughed. “Boom,” he said, and laughed again. “P.S. Boom. Sneaky fucker.”

Yunho’s phone started vibrating. He answered it as Junsu continued to laugh. “I’m on my way. Clear everyone out.”

He looked at Junsu in disgust, raised the gun and quickly cut off Junsu’s laughter.


End file.
